Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to chemiluminescent compounds, their use in assays for the detection of proteases, and kits comprising the compounds and other elements used in protease detection assays. Specifically, dioxetane compounds bearing a proteolytic enzyme-specific amino acid or peptide which, when removed by enzymatic reaction, causes the dioxetane to decompose and chemiluminesce, is provided. These compounds, when added to a sample suspected of containing the protease, provide a rapid, ultrasensitive and convenient means for detecting the presence of the protease in the sample. The amount of light generated, or degree of chemiluminescence, can be correlated with the amount of protease present.